1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus configured to reduce power consumption and a control method for the wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A standard for transmitting an audio and visual (AV) signal in which a video signal and an audio signal are superimposed on each other and a consumer electronics control (CEC) signal for controlling equipment, which has been transmitted through a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cable through a wireless millimeter-wave signal, has been developed already, and a wireless communication apparatus for transmitting the AV signal and the CEC signal will be realized soon.
Meanwhile, a wireless communication apparatus which is compatible with HDMI-CEC for transmitting the CEC signal is not allowed to turn off a wireless communication unit so as to achieve a specification of the HDMI-CEC.
AV equipment comprising a first connection means for connecting to external equipment through a narrowband transmission path; and a second connection means for connecting to external equipment through a wideband transmission path, and receiving a command of power-on transmitted from the external equipment to start power supply to a circuit concerning the second connection means is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-34907.
As mentioned above, the wireless communication unit has not been allowed to turn off, which has not enabled reducing the power consumption.